sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Garramone
History (Pre-RP) Leon was born in Mumbai as the first and only son of a very wealthy family. His father, the american ambassador in India, himself came from a long line of politicians and was busy most of the time. He quit his job while they were there and founded his own company, making the family even richer and his wife even more bored. A nanny took care of Leon, who spend most of his time with her and her son Renjith, never really knew what real family meant. The family first moved when Leon was four due to his mother wanting to go back to America. They moved to New York City, where they lived three years. Leon was now forced to go to several parties and be the perfect son of the Garramone empire's owner. Shortly before Leon's 7th birthday, they moved to Sydney and Leon had to repeat second grade. They moved to Jacksonville, Florida one year later, but didn't stay due to a huge fight his mother started in the golf club. His father had to take care of the business and they settled down in Toronto for two years. Leon made a few friends, getting along with people way better than he had before and hated to move again. Mostly because his mother wanted it, they moved to London afterwards, where Leon went to a boarding school and had his first time with an older girl. He managed to win several writing contests and one of his short stories got published in a small paper. Two years later he got kicked out because he had a fight with the headmistresses' son and moved back in with his parents who now lived in Los Angeles. In the next two years, Leon grew into an aggressive, but charming young man, who knew his way around women. He used his good looks to seduce several older women from the golf club. One of them was an intern at the high school he went to, which led to gossip around town and made Leon's mother want to move again. Before they moved Leon managed to get one of his books published, which was unnoticed by his parents, but made him want to be a writer even more. They spend the summer in Chicago where Leon met Lily and they had a short summer romance before he moved to Paris. He got along with people easily there and made friends fast. He even started dating a girl from his class, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. Inspired by the beautiful city he felt like even his writing had gotten a lot better. Sadly his mother was bored by french men and the people surrounding her and decided to move back to her hometown Sanditon. Mostly because he would have preferred to stay in Paris, but also because he was sick of trying, Leon stuck to himself when he started at Sanditon High. He spend most of his lunch breaks with a book. His family relationships were tense. Events in RP Leon joined twitter in October. He reconnected with Lily Grant. He started to skip school regularly and spend most of his time writing. He also befriended Laura Frost, who soon became one of his best friends. There was an incident with another boy, who confined Leon in a bathroom at the end of October. When he asked for help via twitter, several people left class and freed him. Some time later he befriended Violet Wilde, but still was kind of a loner in school. After a few more weeks his teacher Cleo Allaidh talked to him about his behaviour in school and somehow changed his mind. He then avoided cutting class and invested more time in studying and literature. He even started applying to colleges for scholarships. Because his parents were busy on christmas, Leon decided to take a trip to Europa and traveled around alone, until Vi invited him to spend christmas with her family. He had a really good time with the Wilde's, making him hate his own family even more for not caring. His parents told him that they would move again, shortly after christmas and Leon talked to them and they eventually agreed to let him stay in Sanditon on his own to finish senior year. He commenced dating Dove Goldsmith around the end of March, but she ended things after he left Prom without telling her. He got extremly drunk and burned most of his writing. Gladly Vi stopped by and managed to calm him down. Leon eventually realised that he had to stop drinking to solve his problems and concentrated on studying for finals. Personality Leon has changed a lot in the past few months. When he moved to Sanditon, he was arrogant, ignorant and kept to himself most of the time. He still has problems to talk about his emotions and can be pretty sensitive. He's quick to bail, but he is a loyal friend and would do anything for the people he cares about. People tend to describe him as mopey and pensive. Friendships Violet Wilde | Laura Frost Romantic Relationships Lily Grant Dove Goldsmith End of March - May 28th Social Networks Twitter Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Writers Category:Males